Together
by Ocee
Summary: Blaine, qui a enfin fini ses devoirs, va pouvoir profiter de son petit ami pour son plus grand plaisir. Au programme de leur moment de complicité : tendresse, humour, mauvaise surprise et déclaration. xXxX Saison 3. OS. Klaine. XxXx


**Together**

* * *

**Résumé** : Blaine, qui a enfin fini ses devoirs, va pouvoir profiter de son petit ami pour son plus grand plaisir. Au programme de leur moment de complicité : tendresse, humour, mauvaise surprise et déclaration.

**Disclaimer** : je ne fais qu'emprunter pour le plaisir les personnages de Glee, série créée par Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy et produite par ces deux derniers et la Fox.

**Note** : j'ai écrit ce petit texte rapidement pour l'offrir à Noël pour Leeloo Lovegood mais maintenant qu'elle a profité de l'exclusivité, je me dis que si ça peut faire plaisir à d'autres de le lire, autant le publier ! Il se situe donc après l'épisode 9 de la saison 3 mais il n'y a aucun gros spoiler… j'ai même occulté les noms d'autres personnages pour ne pas spoiler Leeloo qui n'était pas rendue aussi loin que moi dans une autre série XD

Bref, c'est juste un petit moment, comme ça, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Assis sur le lit de son petit ami, Blaine poussa un soupir de contentement alors qu'il refermait son manuel d'histoire. Il venait d'en lire plusieurs chapitres d'affilée pour son interrogation du lendemain et était ravi d'en avoir fini. Kurt, lui, avait déjà achevé ses devoirs et déserté son chevet depuis une bonne heure malgré ses tentatives pour le persuader de rester. C'était pour son bien, évidemment, il ne voulait pas le distraire en le dévorant du regard alors que lui devait se concentrer sur les tenants et les aboutissants de la guerre froide. Et même s'il était vrai que l'avoir à quelques mètres de lui était plus facile qu'à quelques centimètres, Blaine devait avouer que cette lecture avait été une torture. Sa journée ne s'était pas spécialement bien passée et il avait hâte de se retrouver seul à seul avec Kurt pour un moment de tendresse.

Tout en étirant ses bras vers l'arrière pour y caler sa tête, il observa Kurt avec un sourire attendri. Installé à son bureau, ce dernier était tellement appliqué à ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'avait pas entendu qu'il était enfin libéré de ses cours.

Blaine se leva alors sans bruit pour venir se pencher au dessus de son épaule. Dans un murmure, il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait et entreprit de lui voler quelques baisers furtifs à la naissance de sa mâchoire et le long de sa jugulaire.

Légèrement surpris, Kurt ferma néanmoins rapidement les yeux pour apprécier l'instant avant de répondre :

- Je cochais mon calendrier de l'Avent. Plus que 23 jours à attendre ! s'exclama-t-il en collant la dernière paillette qui formait la croix du jour.

- Euh… avant Noël ? s'étonna Blaine qui ne comprenait pas comment ce décompte pourrait être juste alors que la journée du 13 décembre s'achevait.

- Non, bien sûr ! Je ne te l'avais pas encore montré ? J'ai modifié mon calendrier pour qu'il aille jusqu'au cinq janvier.

Il présenta fièrement son chef d'œuvre à Blaine en pointant du doigt le jour tant attendu où était écrit, entouré d'un cœur rose, « GA 8-10 ».

- Non ! Encore 23 jours ? J'ai le cafard rien qu'en repensant au dernier épisode.

- Je sais, soupira Kurt en faisant pivoter son siège vers lui. Mais nous sommes forts, après Harry Potter, nous pouvons faire face à n'importe quelle attente !

- Ils devraient avoir honte de nous faire patienter autant. Si j'avais su… bouda Blaine. Je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre à regarder cette série avec toi. C'est trop triste, _ils_ étaient tellement mignons.

- Oh oui ! _Lui_, surtout, soupira une nouvelle fois Kurt.

- Mais pas autant que toi, lui souffla Blaine en s'approchant de lui.

- J'en conclus que nous sommes bel et bien débarrassés des Russes ? s'amusa à le faire languir Kurt alors que leurs nez commençaient à se frôler dans une danse envoûtante.

- Affirmatif, se contenta Blaine avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, les joues rougies et le souffle court. Puis, ils se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers le lit de Kurt en continuant de prouver, s'il le fallait, que la guerre _froide_ était clairement de l'histoire ancienne.

Mais alors que Blaine retirait le pull marinière de Kurt, il remarqua derrière son marcel une ecchymose d'un diamètre conséquent au niveau de sa clavicule. Inquiet, il sentit sa gorge se nouer et lui murmura :

- Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Devant l'air interrogatif de son petit ami, il caressa avec douceur la zone incriminée et ne put que constater à regret la grimace de douleur qui lui échappa.

- Ce n'est rien, s'empressa de le rassurer Kurt.

- Rien ? Tu as vu la taille de ce bleu ? Je croyais pourtant que les abrutis de McKinley s'étaient calmés, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Ce n'est pas au lycée. C'est juste un gars dans la rue… tout le monde n'est pas fan de la campagne politique de mon père, tu sais, ce n'est rien !

- Tu rigoles ? Tu l'as dit à ton père ou… tu l'as signalé à la police, au moins ?

- Blaine, tu es adorable quand tu es inquiet mais tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que s'il fallait porter plainte contre tous les homophobes de ce pays, il faudrait embaucher deux fois plus de fonctionnaires et… oh ! mince ! c'est la crise ! essaya-t-il de plaisanter d'un ton léger. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une _bousculade_, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait insisté…

Blaine se força à rester silencieux parce qu'il savait que Kurt essayait juste de se montrer courageux, qu'il ne voulait pas causer plus de soucis à son père qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il savait aussi combien la police pouvait être inutile dans ces cas-là, il l'avait vécu. Mais ça ne changeait rien au sentiment de révolte qui grondait au fond de lui.

Ce n'était pas normal, pensa-t-il.

Et alors qu'il s'imaginait la scène, qu'il voyait l'homme qu'il aimait se prendre un coup de poing et baisser la tête pour s'avouer vaincu afin de ne pas faire de remous, il ne put empêcher ses propres poings et ses mâchoires de se crisper.

- Blaine ? s'enquit Kurt tendrement en lui prenant une main pour y déposer ses lèvres et le forcer à la déplier en glissant ses doigts entre les siens. Ce n'est rien, ok !

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux brillants.

- Parce que je suis là, avec toi. On est ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Des coups, on s'en est déjà pris, et on s'en prendra encore, mais tant qu'on est ensemble, rien d'autre n'a d'importance, d'accord ?

Blaine ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour contenir la réplique qui le démangeait, le « si jamais… » qu'il redoutait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, cette déclaration et l'émotion si forte qu'elle avait ravivée, cette émotion qui l'étreignait chaque fois qu'il réalisait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir trouvé sa moitié. Il l'aimait tellement ! Alors, lentement mais passionnément, il essaya de lui communiquer tout cet amour dans un baiser tout en se promettant de faire le maximum pour le protéger.

Et parce qu'il savait que ça ferait rire Kurt et qu'il avait envie, qu'il avait besoin, d'entendre ce son cristallin pour se rassurer et se donner du courage, il lui demanda avec un sourire en coin après l'avoir laissé pantelant :

- Alors, quand est-ce qu'on commence les cours de boxe ?

Kurt s'esclaffa comme promis, faisant briller des étincelles de complicité dans leurs deux regards amoureux.

- Si je n'ai pas à abîmer ma manucure en tapant dans un bidule qui me casserait probablement les doigts et que je peux te regarder à loisir en train de transpirer dans un petit marcel sexy, c'est quand tu veux chéri.


End file.
